Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV series: Bellissa
by tjournet
Summary: Nickelodeon Teeange Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series with our new characters, adventures, and fantasy.


**Tamara Journet**

 **P.O. Box 309 Grand Coteau, LA**

 **70541-0309 (337-662-7277) - (337-255-2932)**

 **(Tjournet98 )**

 **Bellissa**

 **Bellissa is a new deutargonist character in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is the older sister of Fiorella, Italia, Angela, and Kathleen. She is the eldest daughter of Mei Michie and love interest of Leonardo. She is "The Leader" of the team of her sisters. She is voiced by** **Rosario Dawson.**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Bell, Queen, Kitty Cat**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Katana, Razor sharp Claws**

 **Power(s):**

 **-Element of Ice, Snow**

 **-Element of Water**

 **Team:**

 **Ninja Turtles**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **Relatives:**

 **Fiorella, Italia, Angela, Kathleen (Younger Sisters), Master Michie (Sensei/Adoptive Mother), Unknown Parents (parents; deceased), Hoshi (Pet Skunk), Leonardo (Love interest)**

 **Friends:**

 **Leonardo (best friend/crush/love interest), Her family, Raphael (friend), Donatello (friend), Michelangelo (friend), April O'Neil (friend), Casey Jones (friend), Master Splinter (figure father/friend), Ice Cream Kitty, Karai (friend/rival), Mighty Mutanimals (friends)**

 **Enemies:**

 **Miola, Shredder, Lord Draag, & the Foot Clan**

 **Voiced by: Rosario Dawson**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant White Turkish Angora Cat (currently)**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Hair (Human), White (Mutant)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Human form:** **Bellissa was a beautiful teenage girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She is slender, height ranges between April's, wears a light blue peter pan collar blouse, white leggings, and silver ballet flats.**

 **Mutant form:** **Before she got mutated. Bellissa is a beautiful white mutant cat with blue eyes and fluffy tail. Her hair is white long in a ponytail to her lower back, she is slender, and her height is around April's. She wears a blue scarf, wears blue wrist bands, & blue mask around her mouth. Her scarf is the longest out of her sisters. **

**Tamara Journet**

 **Age: 16**

 **Personality:**

 **Caring, Mature, Elegant, Fearless, Quiet, Protective, Insecure, Sisterly, Intelligent, Powerful, Tomboyish, Serious**

 **Powers, Abilities, Weaponry, and Skills:**

 **Ninjitsu: She is a highly skilled martial artist, fighter, and swordswoman. She is a master kunoichi able to leapover rooftops, climb buildings, and ceilings.**

 **Enhanced Strength: Bellissa is very strong also calm out of her sisters when it comes to defense and other attacks.**

 **Enhanced Speed: She can run fast and move very fast to avoid attacks. She can do twirls and power movements with her katana blade and her powers of Ice and Water.**

 **Stealth: She is stealthy, can hide and spy in the shadows, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.**

 **Katana: She uses her katana blade in a traditional niten-ryu style.**

 **Claws: Her claws are razor sharp, use to scratch and scrap enemies, and can climb the buildings and ceilings.**

 **Element of Ice and Snow: She is very powerful. Her ice powers can freeze things and enemies, and can stomp Ice on the ground. She also has snow powers to play with her sisters and her friends.**

 **Element of Water: Her water powers can make huge waterfalls, water balls.**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **History:**

 **In 1996, Bellissa and her sisters were once normal human girls living in New York City with their father. Born with elemental powers given by the god of their birth. Lord Draag kidnapped her and her sisters setting their home down to the ground and killed their father. Lord Draag has putting experiments on them to take their powers but it didn't work on them. However, a white phoenix with colorful hair and feathers Michie attacked him and rescued the five sisters and raised them as her daughters and took them to her dojo, made a home there. In sixteen years, Michie trained them Ninjitsu skills and controlling their abilities. Bellissa and her sisters were feeling queasy they fallen to the ground unconscious of the experiments has transformed the sisters into mutant humanoid cats. A few more years have passed, Bellissa and her sisters meets the turtles and fallen in love with them.**

 **Description:**

 **Bellissa is a fearless, decisive, and experienced leader of her team with her sisters. She studies and trains to become a real kunoichi ninja and it also appears that Bellissa to have a crush on Leonardo.**

 **Loves: Her family, Leonardo, Training, Ice, Her powers, having fun with her sisters & the turtles, Fish**

 **Hates: Fear, Tiger Claw, Failure, her family or the turtles in danger**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Bellissa's favorite color is Blue.**

 **-She's the leader of her sisters.**

 **-Bellissa and her sisters are not trying to hurt or eat Master Splinter or Sir Malachi (cause they are cats).**

 **-Bellissa's Italian name meaning "Fair/Lovely one".**

 **-She has Ice breathe.**

 **-She can freeze things. (Like locks on doors, other things)**

 **-She makes anything out of Ice.**

 **-Her element of Water she makes a huge water fist & water balls. **

**-She can control her water power on boiling & freezing.**

 **-She also make her water & ice powers into ice sculptures & other things.**

 **-According to her description, Bellissa has a huge crush on Leonardo and will become his new love interest.**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **-Bellissa is mastered in Her Powers: Ice & Water, Shikomizue, Katana, Taijutsu, Intonjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sui-ren, Boryaku, Sheishienteki Kyoyo, Kayakujutsu, Archery, Jujutsu, & Iaijutsi.**

 **-Her main pillar of ninjitsu is power & spirit.**

 **-Bellissa has Phobophobia (fear of Phobia), & Atychiphobia (fear of Failure). Fear of stroking her family, or friends with her ice powers, & there's nothing she could do to release ice out of their bodies.**

 **-Bellissa & her sisters are trying to eat Fishface (cause he is a Fish).**

 **-** **Bellissa has the same powers as Elsa from Walt Disney's animated feature film Frozen; the cold never bothers her she wears nothing for the winter season.**

 **Tamara Journet**


End file.
